


Christmas Propositions

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100100 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Lives, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: It's Christmas and Beth has to proposition Tara to get her to help with wrapping presents for the kids at the prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash100100 prompt of Christmas.

Beth hummed softly to herself as she decorated the tiny tree that was in her cell at the prison. It was if her calculations were correct just a week until Christmas.

Which made sense because the weather outside was getting worse again and the prison was getting colder. Cold enough that on a run last week Daryl and Tyreese had bought heavier blankets for everyone. Just so that everyone stayed warm and to decrease the chance of illness passing around.

The last time an illness had went around the prison it had ended badly and well most of their best people had been sick when they had, had to defend the prison against the Governor.

A fight that somehow they had won by chance and one that somehow had brought in a few new people too. People who had left the Governor's side before the battle had even begun and who had helped them win.

Though they had also lost people too like Beth's dad. A death that still affected both her and Maggie but they were slowly healing from that and right now there was a bit of hope again in both sister's lives as Maggie had just announced last month that she was pregnant.

A new addition to a family who had lost their main rock and Beth knew that maybe the baby had been a gift from God to replace what they had lost.

A god that somehow even after everything Beth could still believe in.

"Oh wow," a voice spoke from behind Beth, which made her turn to see who it was. "Christmas threw up in your jail cell."

Beth only made a face at Tara's words. Knowing that the girl who she had been dating for a few weeks now wasn't too much a fan of the holidays.

"Christmas didn't throw up exactly," Beth told her as she walked over to Tara. "It just decided to make a mini home in my cell," she shrugged as her eyes moved from the tiny tree to the handmade decorations she had made with a few of the children who were still alive.

Tara shook her head at Beth's words, "Whatever it did, it's not cool," she muttered before reaching out to pull Beth into her. "Think we should just spend the remaining few days in my room. At least until Christmas passes."

Laughing Beth shook her head as she leaned in to leave a light kiss on Tara's lips, "Sorry Miss. Grinch but we're going to be in my cell the next few days. Going to need your help in wrapping the gifts I got for the kids when I went on a run with Carol yesterday," she revealed as she let her arms go around Tara's waist.

Seeing a reluctant look pass Tara's face. One she had known was coming.

"If you help me I'll repay you by eating you out every night," Beth added on with an innocent smile on her lips even if her words had been anything but.

Words that made the reluctant look on Tara's face go away because the girl really couldn't turn down sex. Especially when it came to being eaten out because it was something she loved.

Had made it known when Beth started sleeping with her months before they officially started dating.


End file.
